etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Dystopia
Composed of a massive, plane spanning city called Dis, Dystopia is one of the three realms that make up Hell. Being a lawful plane, all beings within Dystopia forced into a highly detailed and overly complex hierarchy of social status and power. At the peak of Dis's hierarchy is the Overlord. Currently this title is recognized as belonging to the dark God of Magic: Malifucius. However, he was not the first. Prior to the rise of the first Overlord, Dystopia was divided into 9 empires, each with its own Lord and Legion. These armies of devils and undead fought an unending war for absolute control. One devil rose up from nowhere, becoming the Lord of his legion and, after a brilliant campaign, brought the other 8 under his control by war and diplomacy. This figure, lost to history, proclaimed himself Overlord, organized the infernal Hierarchy, founded the city of Dis, and set his sights beyond his new empire: all of creation. Even now, as political alliances shift in the 9 legions, Malifucius continues his predecessors goal in his own way, also seeking to extend his control and agenda beyond his diabolic realm. However, the city of Saanar is a bastion of hope in Dystopia. (Note: Dystopia is supposed to be a Hell. More over, it is supposed to be Axiomatically pure. You can not have a "good city" inside a Hell just as you can not have an "evil city" within a Heaven. Beings that are good can not exist inside Dystopia without being in constant pain and torment from Hellfire. It is a natural corrosive environment to them, defense against which is impossible to sustain.) Hierarchy In theory, at the peak of Dis's hierarchy is Malifucius, the Overlord. Beneath him are 665 tiers of descending social status and political power. In practice, things are much more complectated then that. Answering to no one but Malifucius are the 9 Lords of the 9 Legions. While supposed to be equals, it is clear that they are themselves ranked 1 to 9 in importance. Even still, to be a high ranking subordinate of the First Legion is more prestigious then being the Ninth Lord or even the Fourth Lord. From there down, the status become even more of a gradiation finer then even the 666 tiers can define. At the lowest are slaves and worse: weakling devils and damned souls deemed fit only for use as building materials, toys, food, and even more nefarious purposes to demeaning to think of. Constant political backstabbing as every Devil and Damned Soul tries to climb this social pyramid may be the only thing keeping this infernal society from effectively taking over Etape or any other Realm The Nine Infernal Legions The First Legion: Lord: Behemoth (Devil) The Second Legion: Lord: Lucifer Ha-Satan (Fallen Angel) The Third Legion: Lord: Iblis, Prince of Smoke (Fire/Air Elemental) The Fourth Legion: Lord: Ereshkigal Irkalla (Devil) The Fifth Legion: Lord: '' misaki ( Drow Lord)'' The Sixth Legion Lord: Princess Skulda (Drow/Dryder) The Seventh Legion Lord: Loki Faustus (Devil) The Eighth Legion Lord: Boesen Keiser (Hobgoblin) The Ninth Legion Lord: Vladimir Drakon (Vampire) Overlords First Overlord: Unknown (Unknown) Current Status: Unknown Second Overlord: Lillith (Devil) Current Status: Imprisoned by Leviathan and Behemoth in an unknown location Third Overlord: Leviathan (Devil) Current Status: Destroyed by Iblis Fourth Overlord: Iblis (Fire/Air Elemental) Current Status: Lord of the Third Legion. Overthrown by Malificius. Current Overlord: Malificius (God/Elf)